I Have a Problem
by xXUniversalBreak-LetGoXx
Summary: An Alec/Bella oneshot. Alec remembers how he and Bella became lovers, and Bella has a problem only he can fix. Warning! Lemons!


**A litte Alec/Bella oneshot. Enjoy!**

**I don't own Twilight**

**APOV**

Bella came here five years ago seeking death by the Volturi. Aro was intrigued by the beautiful girl, she resisted our powers even as a human.

He was not the only one intrigued.

The way her wavy mahogany curls bounced slightly as she walked, when her milk-chocolate eyes would shine with her emotions, her beautiful lips, the way one was fuller than the other, her creamy pale skin, so soft, tempting, her smooth, alto voice, that scarlet blush that would light up her face, how cute her clumsiness made her, and her laugh, humorous or not, how beautiful it was. Everything about her called out to me, in so many different ways. She was the most beautiful human I'd ever seen, even more beautiful when she was turned.

Aro was _so_ intrigued, he convinced her to stay and be a part of the guard. Jane and Heidi were surprisingly eccstatic to have another sister, and I was falling for her, deep.

We quickly became friends, Felix and Demitri were 'the best big brothers ever' as she put it and Heidi and Jane were bursting with joy as she called them her sisters. The whole guard had become the best of friends with our new member.

She told me of those damned Cullens, of what _he_ did to her. She was broken, she was always sad, and it even caused her _physical_ pain! I wanted to go to those... _assholes_ and rip them piece by piece and throw them in a neverending inferno for what they did to that amazing girl. I was physically held back by Felix, Demitri, Heidi, _and_ Jane. But I truly only stopped when I heard her beautiful voice and saw her breath-taking smile.

She was touched that I would defend her, but said they weren't worth it.

After about a month her sadness and loss turned to pure hatred. She screamed all night, cursing them and saying words I never thought to hear come out of her angelic mouth.

After about three months of living there, Aro changed her. He was eccstatic when he found out her powers.

Bella was truly amazing with the ability to block mental and physical attacks, and copy to perfection someone's power.

Bella was upset one night, and I asked her what was wrong. She was dry-sobbing.

"I deserved it. I wasn't worth any love, I wasn't good enough for him." she sobbed.

It broke my heart and I was about to run off and let him pay a visit to that inferno I talked about earlier, but she needed to know something.

I kissed her straight on the mouth. It was quick, and when I pulled back I was pleased when she leaned forward a bit, not wanting it to end.

"You were too good for him. He didn't deserve you, just like I don't. But Bella, love, please spoil me by being with me." I pleaded.

She nodded, and pulled me in a heated kiss, and I swear that was _the best_ night I'd ever had. Much like tonight, accually.

_To the present..._

I smiled as my love grabbed my shirt and pulled me forward, smirking.

"Alec, I have a problem." she said innocently.

"Oh? What's the problem, love?" I asked in mock-concern.

She suddenly pushed me on the bed, but continued with her innocent tone.

"I've been neglected, ofcourse! My dear husband has yet to have sex with me since I got back from my mission." she said, a slight twinkle in her eye. I smiled, but played along.

"Really, well we'll just have to fix that little problem, won't we?" I purred.

She grinded against my very evident erection, making me groan.

"Hmmm, I might take you up on that, but I have a condition." she said playfully. I supressed another groan.

"What would that be." I damn near squeaked.

She leaned down to whisper seductively in my ear, "I get to ride you like a bull, ofcourse." That time I didn't fight as the moan escaped my lips.

In no-time she had all of our clothes ripped off, and was straddling me.

She smirked as she felt my throbbing erection below her, and lowered herself on me quickly.

She made a fast pace, and I grabbed her hips, meeting her halfway.

The room was filled with both Bella's and my moans and gasps.

We moaned eachother's names as we came together, riding off our orgasms in ecstacy.

I pulled out of her and we snuggled in our bed.

We being vampires and all, pretty much were immediately aroused.

"Round two." I purred in her ear and took her again, with me ontop.

**K! my first A/B and my first oneshot. You like?**

**Remember! All you have to do is**

**Review**

**Review **

**Review!**


End file.
